Laught Pearl
by Soul-Lesster
Summary: Quand Jack sparrow cuisine , c'est mortel! Quand il veut ressuciter des gens c'est comique, venez lire cette fiction
1. Chapter 1

Laught Pearl

Auteur : Bah Moi voyons -- quelle question ? bon Soul-lester --

Titre LAUGHT PEARL chapitre 1 autrement appelé LE SEL Disclaimer : Je n'ai pas arreté recemment de fumé la moquette, mais comme j'en ai plus chez moi j'ai decidé de fumer le parquet pas evident mais possible sisisi je vous jure !!

Les personnage ne sont evidemment pas a moi mais a l'auteur de Pirates des caraïbes

genre : action/humour

BONNE LECTURE ET REVIEWVER SVP

Laught Pearl

Chapitre 1

Les lumières étaient tamisées dans l'espèce de cale du vieux bateau complètement délabré parsemé de trous et au bois craquant de toutes parts. Tous étaient installés a la vieille table de bois une assiette devant eux, des couverts en or ou en argent –suivant la place occupée- les verres brillaient a la lumière des vieilles lanterne dont on avait depuis bien longtemps oubliés la provenance des plats en Or en bronze en argent ou en cuivres étaient disposés sur la table devant eux, mais…………….Personne ne mangeait pourtant tous avaient de la nourriture dans leur plat, une nourriture a l'apparence savoureuse, gouteuse, rien qu'a la regarder on en avait l'eau a la bouche cependant………….Personne ne mangeait.

Avec sa manie de toujours bouger sa main pour accompagner sa parole, l'homme – si tenté qu'on puisse le qualifier de la sorte – avec ses cheveux entremêlés faits de tresses sales accompagnées pour certaines de petit rubans de couleurs différentes avec sa barbiche emmitouflée de perles ses yeux couverts d'une espèce de mascara – ou peut être était-ce ses poches – son grain de peau blanc et son fameux tricorne ridicule mais néanmoins indispensable – a ses yeux – a sa condition de chef du navire Jack regardait son équipage – quelque peu réduit depuis le dernier voyage d'ailleurs – il les dévisageaient avec un air tout a fait surpris, comme si il ne comprenait pas la raison de leur attitude – et d'ailleurs c'était bel et bien le cas – il scruta donc une dernière fois son équipage de 6 personnes ( à savoir Briggs, Elizabeth Swann , Bill « Le bottier » Turner, Will Turner, Barbossa,et enfin ce cher Commodore.) avant de déclarer :

Hé bien matelots vous ne mangez donc pas ?!

Jack ? tu nous as bien dit que c'était toi qui avais préparé ce repas ?

Tout a fait Will, tout a fait, empressez vous donc de le déguster puisque je l'ai préparé avec ……. (il hésita un moment)……Amour pour vous !!

Mais Jack…. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi ….. ou en ta cuisine ….. mais la dernière fois ou tu as cuisiné on c'est retrouvé avec une épidémie soudaine de colique sur le navire tu te souviens ?

Rho Briggs j'ai progressé depuis, j'ai parfaitement retenu qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger le bocal d'encre de chine avec le bocal d'huile de morue voyons, a croire que vous n'avez aucune confiance en ma délicieuse cuisine !!

Je serais heureux de gouter à ces mets à l'apparence tout a fait délicieuse au regard et aux narines Jack !

Aaah vous me faites trop d'honneur Elisabeth !

Mais non voyons ce n'est rien Jack

Prenez donc une bonne rasade de vin pour accompagner ce repas cela vous fera le plus grand bien

Merci Jack

Jack pouvait tout a fait parler des effets du vins il devait en être a peu de choses prêt a son Deuxième ou troisième tonneau de vin ingurgité pour la soirée…..a moins que ce ne soit le quatrième ? Enfin peu importait puisque de toute façon Elizabeth allait convaincre les autres convives que le repas qu'il avait préparé était délicieux car cette fois-ci il en était sûr il n'avait commis aucune erreur dans la recette qu'il avait tiré du livre volé chez « Calypso » intitulé « La bonne cuisine » et au vu du résultat esthétique qu'il avait obtenu pour cette nourriture elle ne pouvait ne pas être délicieuse sous les papilles cependant un léger détail le tracassait …….pourquoi ne goûtait il pas lui-même le plat afin de convaincre les convives qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance quand a la saveur du plat ? Sûrement y avait-il une bonne raison à cela mais il était bien trop éméché pour faire l'effort de la trouver.

Elizabeth porta a sa bouche la première fourchette du repas une fourchette du délicieux – d'apparence en tout cas – coq au vin qu'avait préparé Jack avec – soi-disant – amour pour ses comparses lorsque la fourchette – et son contenu sinon ou serait il passé dans ce petit espace de temps – atteignirent la bouche d'Elizabeth, elle prit tout son temps à mâcher délicatement afin de pouvoir apprécier la saveur de cette viande si bien présentée et sûrement préparée. Pourtant, elle y sentit un léger arrière goût épicé qui n'était en lui-même pas désagréable mais un peu gênant si on avait déjà mangé d'autre coq au vin dans sa vie.

Alors que la jeune Elizabeth – jeune, jeune, c'est relatif bien sûr – s'apprêtait a enfin avaler cette bouchée de viande Barbossa qui s'était absenté de la table pour soulager un pressant besoin revint en trombe et Hurla presque dans la pièce :

QUELQU 'UN A VIDE LE BOCAL D'ARSENIC !!

Un « BOUM » sonore se fit entendre et tous se tournèrent vers son instigatrice Elizabeth était désormais étendue au sol raide comme un piquet et pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jack Sparrow le capitaine du si redouté BLACK PEARL

C'était pas du sel ?

Plusieurs jours plus tard, et quelques tonneaux remplis de nourriture « salée » projetés par-dessus bord du navire, le Pearl accosta sur l'ile de Tortuga.

Quatres des 6 membres de l'equipage du bateau de Jack Sparrow etaient descendus pour faire porter le corps inerte d'Elizabeth jusqu'au grand cimetiere de Tortuga ou etaient entérrés les corps de nombreux pirates très valeureux – si tant est qu'on ai déjà vu un pirate Valeureux – afin de mettre le corps de la fiancée de ce cher commodore en terre.

Jack , un pichetde bière a le main marchait gaiement devant les 3 hommes en sueurs portant un corps lourd du double de son poids originel.

Une fois arrivé au milieu du cimetière , Jack posa son pichet de bière – après en avoir ingurgité la totalité – posa egalement le sac noir qu'il avait sur l'épaule puis en sortit 3 pelles.

-JACK ! nous sommes 4 et tu n'as prit que 3 pelles ? !

- Hé bien oui Briggs trois pelles une pour chacun de vous …

- mais Jack tu pourrais nous aider !!

- Mais je l'ai fait Will !! je vous ai apporté les pelles non ?

- oui mais …..

- Il suffit matelots creusez !!

Il designa le sol de terre meuble et les 3 hommes se mirent a creuser.

Sur le Pearl seul deux hommes restaient , le commodore – pitoyablement attaché a une porte en métal de cachot- ainsi que ce cher Lord Beckett

Le commodore s'agitait pestant qu'il allait assassiner Jack pour avoir tué Elizabeth et Beckett cherchant a lui expliquer que ceci n'etait pas volontaire, il fallait juste savoir que Jack Sparrow n'avait rien d'un cuisinier Hors-Pair , il en etait même très loin de la a confondre arsenic et sel ou même encre de chine et huile de morue mais qu'il fallait l'en excuser il etait dans sa nature de faire parfois des bêtises pouvant être lourdes de consequences tout comme Barbossa pouvait faire –si souvent d'ailleurs – des lapsus revelateurs a l'attention de Jack.

Même si il etait certains que les « lapsus » en questions etaient loin de se reveler si involontaires que le Barbu pirate avait pour habitude de le dire …..

Les bruits d'entrechoquement de lames de fer se firent soudainement entendre sur le pont du navire .Lord beckett d'un geste très vif fit jaillir de son fourreau sa lame –forgée par Will – et donna comme conseil a ce cher commodore de ne pas bouger d'ici, qu'il reviendrait le chercher après les combats.

Imbécile libère moi que je vous aide aussi !!

C'est ça a tout de suite je reviens après les combats !!

Le Commodore pesta après Beckett – moins qu'après jack cela dit – et se debattit pour essayer a nouveau de se liberer frenetiquement de l'emprise des cordes le retenant bêtement a une porte de cachot – a l'exterieur de celle-ci en plus- tandis que le combat faisait rage plus haut sur le pont.

Beckett passa la porrte de bois massif separant la cale du pont et se retrouva a trois centimètres tout au plus de la lame de la hachette qui venait de se trouver plantée a dans le bois de l'entrebaîllement de la porte, il etait la épée a la main et se jeta dans l'action embrochant un homme a gauche tout en evitant une lame tentant de s'abbatre sur lui par sa droite puis embrochant le propriétaire de la dite lame et tout en embrochant ou decapitant par-ci par là , tel un sport matinal – en pleine nuit – il tendit l'oreille vers ses comparses dejà au combat depuis bien avant lui.

- Jack nous devons trouver cette perle !!

- Mais pourquoi tu veut cette fichue perle elle a quoi d'extraordinaire Barbossa ?

- C'est la perle de Perséphone Turner !! elle a le pouvoir de ramener les morts de l'au – delà !!

- Mais alors….nous pourrions ramener Elisabeth ? Jack allons chercher cette perle !!

- Moui ….. nous pourrions ramener Elisabeth mais moi je ne veut ramener qu'une seule personne a la vie !! Ma mère !!

- Hein ? Ta mère ? ne l'as-tu pas assez damnée a ton goût Jack ?

- Barbossa ne confond pas ta vieille et ma jeune je te prie moi je n'ai pas fait l'affront a ma mère de faire en sorte de lui survivre pour quelques maudites piecettes aztecques !!

- ce n'etait pas de ma volonté de ….. ho et puis a quoi bon discuter ? on va la chercher cette perle ?!

- Le Black Pearl Part pour un nouveau voyage sur les confin de l'océan !!

Tout en embrochant l'un des derniers forbans tortugais – pas Portugais Tortugais – Jack couru jusqu'à la barre du Pearl et fit s'eloigner rapidement le pearl des quais de Tortuga tout en entendant Barbossa faire la discussion, accoudé a un des bords du navire a une quinzaine d'homme et leurs proposant de devenir l'equipage du pearl en echange de petite fortune et de gloire.

Après moins de 30 secondes de reflexions et de 100 cloques sur les mains les hommes acceptèrent , on les fit monter a bord, leur attribuant une place a chacun.

Le Pearl partait pour un nouveau voyage !!


	2. Chapter 2

Laught Pearl

Laugh Pearl

CHAPITRE 2

Le Pearl était donc parti pour une nouvelle épopée marine sur les océans de notre vaste monde, cependant ce voyage semblait bien plus périlleux que tous les précédent, voire même plus périlleux que ce fameux voyage vers l'antre de Davy Jones car si les « monstres » et créatures légendaires ou les multiples malédictions épargnerait cette fois l'équipage du Pearl cette fois les adversaires seraient bien plus nombreux, puisque la confrérie des pirates c'était dissoute et que tous les pirates cherchaient maintenant a maitriser les océans dans leur totalité et ce à n'importe quel prix ( dont le plus agréable à leur yeux serait celui de réussir à éliminer tout les autres pirates de « leurs » mers) et c'était la que se dressait l'ennemi du Pearl dans cette nouvelle aventure, puisque le tracé proposait deux itinéraires pour atteindre la perle de Perséphone.

- Donc Jack, si j'ai bien compris on va devoir choisir entre traverser l'atlantique Nord, la Mer de Norvège, la Mer de Barents, La mer des Laptev ; contourner l'archipel de nouvelle Sibérie et enfin traverser la mer des tchouktches pour atteindre la mer de Béring ou se trouve l'ile de Karaguinski ou se trouve la perle ( Will repris son souffle très largement ) ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ou encore traverser l'atlantique Sud , longer la côte d'Afrique, traverser l'Océan Indien , percer les Iles indonésiennes , traverser la mer de corail, longer la Mélanie , traverser L'océan Pacifique Nord et enfin atteindre la mer de Béring pour se rendre sur l'Ile de Karaguinski ou se trouve la Perle ? C'est Bien ça ?!

- A peu de choses Près c'est bien cela Will

- A peu de choses Près ? que voulez vous dire Jack ? ( C'est Bill qui parle il vouvoie Jack allez savoir pourquoi ? faudrait demander à L'Auteur je crois ? Il est ou au fait ? )

- Oui peu de choses près ce serait plutôt ça :

on va devoir choisir entre traverser l'atlantique Nord qui sera Infesté de quelques Pirates français, la Mer de Norvège, la Mer de Barents, La mer des Laptev qui sont a elles deux couvertes en entier par la Piraterie Russe qui est assez redoutable à ce qu'il parait ils offrent des châtiments corporels horrible comme l'arrachage des ongle à la pince a épiler…; contourner l'archipel de nouvelle Sibérie seulement si on survis aux russes parce que pour les Français je ne m'en fais pas trop vous savez cet aristo sur le retour il est fort en paroles mais pour les actes de la guimauve plutôt qu'autre chose hein …. et enfin traverser la mer des tchouktches il y fait cependant trèèèèès froid à cause de l'Alaska qui est juste a côté pour atteindre la mer de Béring sans se faire massacrer par la piraterie chinoise, je crois qu'ils ne nous aimes pas vraiment depuis l'épisode de Singapour ….ou se trouve l'ile de Karaguinski ou se trouve la perle .

Ou encore

traverser l'atlantique Sud , longer la côte d'Afrique sans se faire avoir par les Pirates africain car ils sont cannibales d'après mes souvenirs , traverser l'Océan Indien mais les africains vont surement nous y pourchasser donc bouchées double dans cette partie de l'Océan , percer les Iles indonésiennes , traverser la mer de corail, longer la Mélanie , traverser L'océan Pacifique Nord mais on oublie pas les Chinois hein ? ils sont coriaces et enfin atteindre la mer de Béring pour se rendre sur l'Ile de Karaguinski ou se trouve la Perle

Ce serait plutôt de ce goût là a mon avis !!

Jack ….. tu nous emmenes vers une vraie guerre !!

Exact, mais je vous rappelle que celui qui a eu l'idée de la perle c'est de barbossa !!

Et c'est toi qui dirige le navire Jack …..

Oui Beckett c'est moi.

Donc c'est toi qui ……

Lord Beckett fut cependant interrompu par un bruit assez etrange qui resonnais dans la cale du navire

C'etai quoi ça ?

Heu je ne sais pas ….

Barbossa va voir !!

Barbossa un immense sourire sur les lèvres s'approcha de jack et lui decocha un magistral coup de poing dans la figure

Après lequel Jack eu une sorte de tournis et s'accrocha a la barre pour ne pas tomber tout en saisissant une bouteille vide qui traînait la ( allez savoir qui l'avait vidé elle etait pleine avant la discussion) et la balança maladroitement du fait de son etat de semi-tiers de quart de demi huitième d'ebriété sur ce qui lui semblait être barbossa mais en un peu flou

Un bruit de verre Brisé se fit entendre sur le pont du Pearl et une pluie d'injure a l'adresse de Jack se fit entendre sur le navire

- je crois qu'il a touché le Commodore glissa will a l'intention de son père

- oui mais il ne s'en est pas encore aperçu

Le commodore en question , qui venait d'être libéré de sa porte de cachot stupide par barbossa ( un barbossa superbement joyeux qui plus est) se mangeait maintenant une bouteille de rhum a peine finie ( et avec l'odeur pestilentielle de l'haleine du consommateur – soi dit en passant Jack – ) ce fut donc a ce moment que le commodore ce jeta sur jack avec pour ferme intention de faire virer au bleu ou au violet ce qui servait de figure a son re-ex-re-nouveau pire ennemi ( « re » 1 ( a droite) il a tué elisabeth

« ex » il s'est calmé en apprenant pour la perle

« re » 2 il vient de se manger une bouteille )

Une lutte s'engagea donc entre les deux hommes mais fût bien vite finie lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent au niveau des canons du bâtiments ( dont 1 allez savoir pourquoi n'etait pas a sa place accoudé a son trou mais en train de viser le mât )

Jack etait monté sur le canon et le tenait prêt a tirer avec le commodore juste devant la geule du canon .

Tu n'oserais pas Jack

Tu parierais ta vie la dessus

Oh que Oui

JACK NON !!

Malgré le cri de Will jack tira ….. a croire qu'il n'avait pas prevu que le commodore se serait ecarté….. toujours est il qu'un enorme craquement sonore se fit entendre…… Le mât etait brisé

Boh Un trou de plus sur ce rafiot c'est pas sa qui va le tuer non ?

Jack …….

Une pointe d'exasperation pointait dans la voix de Barbossa qui se retint cependant de balancer jack Par-dessus bord

Durant toute l'après Midi les 15 nouveaux employés du navire s'affairaient a remettre le mât en etat, tout en même temps les autres hommes sur le navire les « anciens » etaient en bas en train de regarder leur assiette ….. en scrutant et essayant de deviner si il y avait encore du poison en guise de sel dans la nourriture

Tous les hommes allèrent dans la cuisine verifier si le bocal d'arsenic avait bougé de sa place ( par precaution on avait caché a Jack sa localisation exacte )

Mais il n'avais pas bougé …… Les hommes commencèrent a manger et trouvèrent le repas succulent, nottement les petit bâtonnets couleur ébène qui accompagnait les plats pour les rendre plus goûteux mais ils furent tous surpris quelques minutes plus tard lorsque jack leur dit :

Vous aimez la recette ?

Etonnement Jack J'aime ce plat….. même si tu cuisine aussi bien qu'un ver de terre a la solde de calypso ……

Pardon ?

Je disais que tu cuisinais comme un nouveau chef cuistot Jack

Ah merci Barbossa c'est … sympathique

De rien de rien ….. au fait c'est a base de quoi les petits rouleaux ebènes en accompagnement

Des araignées frites et des eclats d'ébène tirés du mât

Tous crachèrent directement ce qu'ils avaient en bouche, comment avait ils pu ingurgiter cela

Ils fusillèrent jack du regard

Seulement quelques jours plus tard on vît a l'horizon des navires de couleurs noires rouge et marron dont la provenance ne faisait aucun doute .

La nouvelle guerre Pirate Commence mes amis La confrerie et sa part Anglaise, soit nous, le Pearl a Lui tous seul contre une bonne centaines de Navire de la partie Africaine de la confrerie !!

Quelques mètres plus loin les canons retentirent mais ne firent pas d'enorme degats….. les indigènes africains n'ayant pas de boulets ils utilisaient des Cocos trops mûres comme munition mais cependant le Pearl du se degager face au nombre de navires adverse et car il se deplacait contre le vent mais rapidement il fût hors d'atteinte …. Enfin presque ….. puisque de nouveaux navires mais de la compagnie des indes Orientales arrivaient maintenant Devant le pearl….

J'avais oublié de vous dire que la compagnie des Indes allait sûrement nous suivre lors du voyage ?

Quelques minutes plus tard un corps se retrouva projeté Hors du Pearl a la merci des Eau….. Jack venait a nouveau de perdre son pearl mais etait ce vraiment un tort …. Lorsque celui-ci etait seul face a 2 puissance marines reunies ……

Jack decida donc de nager jusqu'à un île proche de là ou il s'endormit sous la fatigue de ces derniers jours …..

Lorsque Il se reveilla le lendemain plus aucun bateau n'etait sur l'eau même au loin …. Le pearl comme les africains ou la compagnie avaient disparus …… et jack se rendit compte d'une chose qui le fit s'effondrer en larmes …..

Je peux plus cuisiner ….. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

To Be Continued ……


End file.
